


Искренне преданный

by Fanfiction_Johnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Johnlock/pseuds/Fanfiction_Johnlock
Summary: Это первый день Святого Валентина после прыжка Шерлока с крыши Бартса.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Believe me to be very sincerely yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678744) by [CarmillaCarmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine). 



> Название работы отсылает к написанной на краю Рейхенбахского водопада Шерлоком Холмсом записке, которая заканчивается словами «Искренне преданный Вам Шерлок Холмс». (Сэр Артур Конан Дойль «Последнее дело Холмса»).

Иногда были дни, когда Джон думал, что всё наладится, что ему станет лучше, но чаще всего дни были подобно этому, когда казалось, что весь мир создан лишь для того, чтобы сломать его.

Он решил обновить блог. Возможно, ведение блога поможет ему справляться горем, оплакивая человека, шуршащее пальто и задумчивый взгляд которого внесли столько света в его жизнь. Его образ раскачивался подобно маятнику, вызывая в Джоне попеременно радость и раздражение. Но самое главное заключалось в том, что после долгой и упорной борьбы сначала на войне, а потом в депрессии, именно Шерлок сделал Джона по-настоящему счастливым.

Не прошло и трёх месяцев, как постоянный и цикличный анализ отношений с Шерлоком привёл Джона к множеству всевозможных выводов. И один из них он любил особенно сильно. Удивительно, но это было именно то, чего он сам избегал больше всего. Так уж вышло, что сейчас Джон был абсолютно уверен в том, что всегда любил своего лучшего друга.

Отсутствие Шерлока заставило его наконец понять, что он безвозвратно влюбился в этого невозможного человека на следующий день после их знакомства. После дальнейшего анализа — в котором, как он считал, он уделяет достаточно внимания дедуктивным рассуждениям, чтобы заставить Шерлока им гордиться — он решил, что его сердце начало биться для Шерлока в тот момент, когда после длинной погони по крышам Лондона они разразились счастливым смехом в прихожей на Бейкер-стрит. Он решил, что его сердце не будет биться ни для кого другого всего лишь несколькими мгновениями спустя после того, как Анджело вернул ему трость. Джон был поражён тем фактом, что именно Шерлок чёртов Холмс излечил его психосоматическую хромоту, вернув смысл жизни. Это был великолепный день.

Сегодня же явно таким днём не был.

Сегодня было четырнадцатое февраля, и весь Лондон был украшен красными вывесками. Во время утренней прогулки он заметил розовые сердечки, украшающие витрины магазинов, тележки уличных торговцев и, по-видимому, вообще каждое здание в городе. Любовь витала в воздухе. Сердца были повсюду.

Сердце Джона было мертво.

Сердце Джона разбилось вдребезги на тротуаре перед зданием Бартса в ноябре, и его уже никогда не склеить.

Он чувствовал боль от биения сердца в груди только потому, что оно отказывало останавливаться, даже если ему больше не для кого было биться.

Наоборот, его сердце билось только для того, чтобы мучить его осознанием всех ошибок, что он совершил, всех упущенных возможностей.

«Ещё одно чудо, Шерлок… — шептал Джон в пустоту спальни Шерлока, куда без раздумий переехал в тот же вечер, как потерял лучшего друга. Когда лежал там в первый раз, он просто хотел окружить себя запахом Шерлока, а потом почему-то возвращался каждую ночь. После того, как миссис Хадсон поменяла простыни, Джон закатил ей такую истерику, что он запросто могла бы соперничать с тем, что устраивал сам Шерлок. — Только одно чудо для меня, чтобы я мог сказать тебе, что чувствую. ты можешь рассмеяться мне прямо в лицо за то, что я так долго отрицал свои чувства, за то, что был так глуп. Можешь назвать меня идиотом, и ты будешь прав. Ты должен был знать. Великий Шерлок Холмс, мастер дедукции, должен был знать, что его сосед по квартире — идиот, безнадёжно влюблённый в него на протяжении всего этого времени».

Джон обнял утратившую запах Шерлока подушку, на которой всего три месяца назад разметались великолепно чёрные кудри. Подушка впитала упавшие на неё слёзы Джона, но не смогла забрать разъедающую естество, мучительную боль в сердце.


	2. Chapter 2

**«Я жив. ШХ»** [сообщение не доставлено]

 **«Я скучаю по тебе ШХ»** [сообщение не доставлено]

 **«Счастливого Рождества. ШХ»** [сообщение не доставлено]

 **«Счастливого Нового года. ШХ»** [сообщение не доставлено]

 **«Сегодня у меня день рождения. ШХ»** [сообщение не доставлено]

 **«Я ненавижу День Святого Валентина. ШХ»** [сообщение не доставлено]

_Джон,_

_Ты не увидишь этого письма, пока я не умру. По-настоящему умру. Я по глупости надеялся, что к этому времени уже вернусь в Лондон и буду слушать все оскорбления, что ты мне выскажешь, узнав, что я тебе солгал._

_Мне кажется очень странным, что я жду того страшного момента, когда увижу на твоем лице разочарование или боль от предательства. Вполне возможно, потому что я хочу видеть твоё лицо независимо от того, какое на нём выражение._

_Я хочу, чтобы ты ты кричал, ругался или опекал меня… Всё, что угодно, лишь бы снова услышать твой голос. Ты удалил приветствие на голосовой почте, и теперь у меня нет даже этой возможности тебя услышать. Надеюсь, это значит, что ты решил двигаться дальше. Этим ты заставил меня раскрыть своё местонахождение, что было опрометчивым и безответственным решением с моей стороны. И ты несомненно скажешь мне об этом. Я хочу, чтобы ты мне об этом сказал._

_Сегодня люди в Бангладеше одеты в красное. Держу пари, в Лондоне всё ещё хуже. Песни о любви и сердца повсюду… Как омерзительно. Это должно быть каким-то идиотизмом, вот только сейчас, кажется, всё совсем не так просто._

_Сегодня я видел отвратительно красную открытку с нарисованной кофейной кружкой и надписью «Моему ворчливому парню. С днём Святого Валентина». Это было нелепо и глупо, и я посмеялся над этим._

_А потом купил открытку. И бутылку вина, стоящую рядом. Сейчас бутылка уже пуста — достойная сожаления поблажка, но я полагаю, что ты не одобрил бы ту альтернативу, которую я планировал на этот вечер. Вино показалось мне очень слабым заменителем._

_Тебе бы она понравилась. Открытка. Тебе нравятся очень унылые вещи. Я хотел бы подарить её тебе и посмотреть на выражения твоего лица, когда ты прочтёшь надпись._

_А потом ты представляешься мне смеющимся надо мной и говорящим, что мы не пара, а ты всё ещё не гей, и больше я не хочу тебе её дарить._

_Или, если бы я жил в мире, где ты бы улыбнулся, подари я её тебе, а сердился только потому, что не можешь выпить свой утренний кофе, так как в чайнике лежат отрезанные пальцы ног. А потом ты бы поцеловал меня в щёку и улыбнулся той особенно лучезарной улыбкой растрёпанного по утрам Джона Уотсона._

_Знаешь, ты ведь лучше всего выглядишь именно по утрам. Это каждый раз заставляет меня представлять, как ты выходишь из моей спальни._

_Этого никогда с нами не было. И сейчас кажется, что нет вообще никаких шансов для воплощения этого в реальность._

_Иногда я надеюсь, что ты уже забыл обо мне, нашёл нового соседа по квартире, девушку, или завёл собаку. Надеюсь, что ты двигаешься дальше. Как будто я всего лишь человек, с которым ты делил квартиру. Далёкое воспоминание._

_В другие дни я эгоистичен. Я хочу, чтобы ты страдал так, как страдаю я, чтобы ты рыдал так, как я это делаю, засыпая каждую ночь. Я хочу, чтобы ты почувствовал боль бесполезности жизни, разрывающую грудь, боль бессмысленности будущего так, как я это чувствую. Я хочу, чтобы ты кричал моё имя во сне. Я не уверен, что ты вообще по мне скучаешь… Я хочу, чтобы ты скучал по мне._

_Я по тебе скучаю, Джон._

_Едва взглянув на тебя тогда в Бартсе, я увидел дело, более захватывающее и интересное, чем все, что я когда-либо имел честь найти._

_Ты был Энигмой*. Ты ошибаешься, если ты думаешь, что я знаю тебя только потому, что могу определить твою профессию или рассказать об истории твоей семьи исходя только из твоего поведения. Ты удивлял меня каждый день. Твоя доброта, твоя целеустремлённость и твоё доверие ко мне не были похожи ни на что, что я когда-либо видел прежде. Ты удивителен, Джон Уотсон, и я понимаю это только сейчас, когда вынужден тебя отпустить. Моя следующая поездка будет успешной только в двадцати трёх процентов случаев._

_Это моё первое и, вероятно, последнее письмо к тебе. У меня нет телефона, и всё, что у меня есть, чтобы выразить свои мысли, — этот блокнот, утащенный из вестибюля отеля._

_Как бы то ни было, мне жаль._

_Прости, что мне пришлось солгать тебе, прости, что пришлось уйти._

_Я не жалею, что встретил тебя, что провёл лучшие дни своей жизни, гоняясь с тобой за преступниками, что я просыпался на твоём плече, пока ты невозмутимо смотрел всякую чушь по телевизору, что мы вместе ужинали слишком поздно, что все думали, будто мы пара. Не жалею, что ты украл моё сердце и уже никогда не вернёшь обратно._

_Я не хочу его возвращать._

_Сохрани его._

_Я предпочёл бы жить вообще без сердца, если буду знать, что оно у тебя._

_Оно всё в синяках и переломах, но оно твоё._

_Мой ворчливый, возможно, почти никогда, только в моих мечтах, парень._

_Искренне преданный._

_Прощай,_

_ШХ_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Энигма — (от нем. Änigma — загадка) переносная шифровальная машина, использовавшаяся для шифрования секретных сообщений.


End file.
